Hitaki Kuze
Biography Hitaki is the second son of the noble Kuze family, and the younger brother of Tsugumi. Due to the often absence of their parents, his older sister was like a mother to him, and is the only one who loved him. Prior to the start of the series, he was very upset when he learned that Tsugumi was suddenly arranged to be married, seeing this as their father selling his sister off in exchange for the loan they would gain from her marriage. He came in contact with a "cursed tome" which led him to attempt suicide. Although his life was saved, he had to be hospitalised for his burns. Hitaki's incident led Tsugumi to join Fukurou in order to find out the cause of his suicide attempt. Appearance Hitake has a striking resemblance to his older sister, Tsugumi. He has short brunette hair and bright green eyes. His everyday outfit consists of a white shirt worn beneath a navy blue waistcoat, accompanied with black shorts, long white socks and black shoes. He also wears a black and white tie with a pink flower brooch and black bracelets on both his wrists Personality He has a cheerful personality, but can be stubborn and persistent with a sense of pride. Tsugumi partially blames herself for Hitaki's personality, believing that she had probably spoiled him too much. Hitaki also loves Tsugumi dearly and can be quite clingy towards her. He also becomes a bit cautious, rude and aloof towards men whom he believes may be a threat towards Tsugumi. Relationships Tsugumi Kuze She is the older sister of Hitaki, who brought him up ever since they were very young. This caused Hitaki to become clingy towards Tsugumi and dote on her a lot. When Hitaki found out about his sister's arranged marriage, he angrily confronted her and tried to convince her to not go through with it, but Tsugumi pushed him away in denial, claiming that her business in none of his, causing him to run out of the room upset. Tsugumi tried to make amends with Hitaki, only to walk in on him attempting to burn himself after being affected by a "cursed tome". Although his life was saved, he remained at the hospital and was not permitted any visitors in order for his burns to fully recover. He was very happy when Tsugumi was finally allowed to visit him. When he was discharged from the hospital, Hitaki leapt into Tsugumi's arms when she returned to the Kuze mansion after the "Nachtigal" incident. It is implied at the end that he accpeted Tsugumi's decision to continue working at Fukurou. Yutaka Nabari He is an old acquaintance of Hitaki and Tsugumi. He first met the Kuze siblings when he freeloaded at their mansion while studying at University. Hitaki developed a close relationship with him and didn't treat him like a stranger. When Yutaka revealed his intentions of killing himself and the Kuze siblings, Hitaki was terrified of him. It is also implied that he also forgave Yutaka. Viscount Masataka Kuze He is the father of Hitaki and Tsugumi. Hitaki was angry at his father for suddenly arranging for his sister to be married into another noble family, seeing this as their father trying to sell Tsugumi off in exchange for a loan. However, despite his absence, their father sincerely cared for his children when he agreed to postpone Tsugumi's arranged marriage after Hitaki's incident, and his relief that Hitaki did not lose his life. Trivia * Hitaki loves reading books, and is a big fan of Shizuru Migawa * His favourite food is hot cakes which he often makes with Tsugumi and their steward * His favourite tea is Ceylon * Tsugumi brought him up in place of their mother, who had to be sent back to her family home to recover from her frail health Category:Characters Category:Male Characters